


Sparking That Old Flame

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Domination and Submission: A Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And No Meg Ryan, BDSM, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, In more ways than one, Kink Event, M/M, Multi, Poly Love Story, Polyamory, Public Sex, Showing Off a New Toy, Think Kinky You’ve Got Mail, Timestamp, Top Inias (Supernatural), With a Lot of Gay Sex, sex bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: It wouldn’t be a rom-com if there wasn’t a big ol’ circle at the end of a triangle… or to be less mathematical: our boys find out they are really living in a rom-com (made by HBO).[Yo, you can read this for free on Ao3 - don't patronize dirty fic stealers and/or sites that charge]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Inias (Supernatural), Castiel/Inias/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Inias/Dean Winchester
Series: Domination and Submission: A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	Sparking That Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> **Frankie here:** Okay, a lot of you were quite annoyed we cut off the sequel right before Dean’s first scene. So, we wrote it, but… it doesn’t go down like we’re sure you’re expecting. Either way, we hope you like it. And we promise, this is the final timestamp for this now, officially 500k word series. Sweet Buddha.
> 
>  **Any here:** I’m so happy we wrote this timestamp cuz now I feel like it’s a well rounded story. And boy I will miss those 3 idiots. That was one of my favourite stories to write.
> 
>  **Frankie here:** Ditto! It was fun exploring a poly relationship despite the flack we got from it from some lol.
> 
>  **Any here:** Well we write first and foremost for ourselves anyway but I’m happy over every open minded person we make happy with our stories :D
> 
>  **Frankie here:** Also ditto! So we hope you like this final smutty installment of the D&S series! And thank you all so much for the love! Here's a little back 'atcha!
> 
> P.S. Eeeeeeeeek! A huge, kinky poly kiss to our amazing Beta Duo, R2, the incomparable [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas), you guys are a fucking chucksend and seriously, seriously. Thank you for your awesome sauce and love. 
> 
> P.P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)! Or follow us on Twitter (anyrei | @anyrei); (mugglerock | @_mugglerock)

**Sparking That Old Flame**

Inias leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched their pet. “Man, I remember my first time at one of these.”

Dean was moaning like a good little toy, giving everyone a great show as he was publicly fucked in front of a little audience. 

Cas couldn't help but smile at the way Dean was enjoying himself. He knew his husband would never get enough of this.

He leaned against Inias before he hummed, thinking about his own first time, how he would rather forget. "It's funny, but in all these years of knowing you, I never asked you how you got into the scene."

Inias looped his arm over Cas’s shoulder to pull him in front, holding him against his chest. “I, uh… I’d been looking for a sex addicts anonymous meeting.” He chuckled in Cas’s ear.

"You're fucking with me." Cas chuckled in kind before he leaned back and enjoyed Inias's embrace. He shifted his head to lean it against his shoulder. "So, what happened?"

“Got the room numbers mixed up,” he said as he licked the shell of Cas’s ear. “Ended up at a monthly meetup to plan for events. Got some information, some chat room groups, and it just kinda went from there.” Inias’s hand gently stroked over Cas’s chest. “What about you?”

Cas hummed as he felt his cock growing hard. The combination of watching Dean getting fucked and being in Inias's arms was really doing it for him. "I can't remember what got me interested in the first place. I think some kinky sexual partners who left me curious about subbing. I started online. Because it felt so much safer than going outside." He stopped there, hating how true those expectations had been for him. "I had a great online Dom. I actually kind of had a huge crush on him, but sadly, thanks to the asshole… Dick… I lost contact with him. Dick deleted everything… my mails, my accounts. Possessive asshole."

Inias’s grip tightened against his shirt. “Fucker,” he growled, pressing a kiss to the nape of Cas’s neck.

Cas groaned softly before he rocked his ass against Inias's hard on. "Yeah, if I hadn't met Dick, who knows…" He turned a little to give Inias a submissive look. "I might have ended up being a good little sub." He had to smirk when he remembered something. "I seem to have a type. My online Dom. He was a cop, actually. From New Jersey."

Inias let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t miss that place.” His hand trailed down to Cas’s fly, expertly opening it and slipping his hand inside, no preamble as he grasped Cas’s now hardening erection.

Cas groaned deeply, not just because Inias was touching him, but also because Dean was looking up at them in that moment, giving them a happy smile.

He returned it, mouthing, "I love you." Sharing an intimate moment they so often stole, no matter how dirty their sex got.

Cas turned to kiss Inias's throat. "You remind me a lot of my first Dom crush, actually. I always felt safe with him." The soft chuckle that escaped quickly became a moan. "Although at first I thought his username was a little scary. TearYouApart…"

Inias stopped moving, Cas could feel how his body tensed against him. “What?”

Cas turned around in Inias’s arms to look at him, to see what had made him so tense. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

There was a beat of silence as he held Cas’s gaze, hand resting behind Cas’s ear as he caressed his lobe with the pad of his thumb. Inias swallowed dryly. “I first got into online chat rooms. When I was a cop. In New Jersey.”

Cas swallowed dryly at the implication, his heart beating a million miles per hour, before he huskily asked, "What was your username?"

“Scary, s’why I changed it.” Inias’s eyes trailed over Cas’s face. He licked his lips. “I… moved back to Chicago for my mom, but also… ‘cause I met the perfect sub online, a sub who… had me fucked up emotionally, even though we never met in person, didn’t even know what he looked like. A sub who lived in Chicago.” Inias exhaled slowly. “TearYouApart never really got over Angelcake.”

Cas stared at him for another moment, the sheer magnitude of it overwhelming him before he crashed his lips against Inias’s. Tear was Inias. Inias was Tear.

He had to break the kiss because the irony of the situation made him laugh. "This is like one of Dean's movies. The only other man I ever loved besides Dean has always been you. You were always my Dom." 

He couldn't help but laugh again. "To think that I always challenged you and said that I would never sub for you… it's really fucking ironic. Because you were the only one I ever wanted to sub for."

Inias let out a shaky laugh as he braced his forehead against Cas’s. “I looked for you when I got here, but you deleted your profile.”

Cas felt a painful stab in his heart. He shook his head, inhaling deeply. "I didn't… I was devastated when I found out Dick had deleted everything about you from my computer. When I got out of that relationship, it took me a while to get back into things. I… I tried to look you up. But I couldn't find you anymore… I guess by then you had already changed your username."

There was a shift, Inias cupped Cas’s face and drew him in for a desperate, needy kiss. He lifted Cas into his arms as he deepened it, a tango, precise shifts of movement that made Cas’s toes curl.

Cas moaned into the kiss, instantly desperate for more, submitting to the one he always wanted to submit to. "Dominate me," he breathed against Inias's lips. "Make me yours, Tear."

Without missing a beat, Inias dropped Cas to his feet and flipped him around. He yanked Cas’s pants down just past his ass and dropped to his knees behind him. Inias spread Cas’s cheeks and dove in tongue first, tongue sliding in alongside the plug Dean helped Cas put in before the event.

Cas gasped as he spread his legs for his Dom and tried to stand upright, although Inias was making him weak in his knees. He could see everyone was watching them too now, all the other Doms witnessing him getting reduced by Inias, claimed by him. Hannah and Ambriel watched them with their chins dropped. It was incredibly exciting. 

The plug was yanked free, and Inias spat on his hole, finger wriggling inside with the aid of the lube. “Can you see them, pet? See the eyes on you? Watching as you completely submit to me, Angel.”

Hannah and Ambriel, accompanied by Raphael, drew closer as Cas replied, "Yes, master."

Raphael chuckled and watched him with a smirk. "Breaking in a new toy, Inias? Why don't you put him on display like your other fuck toy so we can enjoy the show. Maybe let them lick each other's faces while their dirty holes get stuffed?"

Inias chuckled as he went right for Cas’s prostate. “How’s that sound, pet?” 

Cas gasped out, needy for his Dom's cock now. The idea of kissing Dean while publicly getting used by his Dom sounded like Heaven. "Yes, please, master. I’ll do whatever you say."

Inias pushed the plug back in and pressed a bite to Cas’s right cheek. “On your knees, pet.” He stepped in front of Cas and looked down at him. 

Cas instantly followed his command and went to his knees, lowering his head in submission as he crawled after Inias to a second bench that they moved in front of Dean. He moaned with every movement across the floor, the plug shifting in time in just the right way. 

He could feel someone’s feet behind him, probably looking at his plug stuffed hole. "You always make them so needy, Inias," Raphael complimented his Dom. "I hope one day you let others use that toy, too."

Inias barked out a laugh. “This one’s off limits. Pet, sit upright.” Inias snapped his fingers at Hannah and Ambriel. “Strip him.”

Cas let himself get stripped by his former subs, who seemed to be having a lot of fun. Ambriel kept pressing her tits against him. "You're so hot," she moaned as she pulled the last piece of clothing off of him. 

Cas's only thought was of Inias being a little possessive about him, declaring he would never share Cas. Inias always shared his toys. Always. But his Dom knew Cas only trusted him. To be Inias’s exception made him feel safe and loved.

His eyes met Dean's flushed face as he was draped over the bench, his hands tied up. He smiled at him as he widened his stance to put his ass on display like a good sub. Fuck, he hoped Inias would give him a hard spanking in this position. It would be his reward for being a good sub.

Dean was presently getting fucked by Kyle, Hannah’s Dom/husband. The guy was enormous, his arms bigger than Cas’s head, and from the ecstasy on his husband’s face, clearly knew how to fuck. 

Inias appeared beside them both, gently drawing Dean in for a kiss, before he turned his attention to Cas. “I love you both. So fucking much.”

Cas shared a look with Dean, a soft smile before he replied, "We love you, too." He changed his expression to a submissive one as he asked, "Master, may I please kiss Dean?"

“Yes, pet.” Inias disappeared, and a moment later Cas’s plug was being jiggled as Inias ordered another sub to grab lube. 

Cas groaned with anticipation before he leaned closer to Dean, dragging him into a hot and needy kiss. His own dick was throbbing just from feeling Dean's tongue against his. Every time Kyle fucked into his husband, Dean's tongue fucked deeper into his mouth. It was incredibly hot.

And then the plug was ripped out and Inias’s flat palm had struck Cas’s hole, sharp, fast. A moment later Cas could feel the cold lube being dripped onto his pucker. He whimpered into Dean's mouth when the spike of arousal hit, loving how much his Dom took care of him.

"Such an eager slut," Raphael commented, and it reminded Cas again how much he was on display. It made his cock throb in pleasure as he groaned and widened his stance, showing Raphael and his Dom how eager he really was for his Dom's cock.

Inias hummed, his firm hand squeezing Cas’s ass. A moment later, his Master’s cock was pushing insistently at his hole. “Beg me, pet.”

“Please, master,” Cas whimpered as he stopped kissing Dean, getting lost in his husband’s eyes. “Please fuck me and make me yours. I’ll do anything to feel your cock. Please.”

“Good boy,” Inias purred as he slowly started pushing inside.

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he whispered.

Cas’s breathing was a little ragged as he felt his master's big cock drill inside of him. He was barely prepared, just how he loved it.

He got lost in Dean's eyes as he hesitantly asked, "You think so?" He still sometimes felt embarrassed to show this side to Dean. Which was probably why Inias loved putting him in a position like that. 

“Makes me want you too,” Dean gasped out as Kyle started hammering into him. 

Cas bit down on his lower lip with a groan before he whispered, “You can always have me.”

Dean smiled right before he came untouched. His eyes were glazed over in lust. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed out.

Inias had picked up his pace, fucking into Castiel mercilessly.

Cas gasped out, biting down on his lower lip before he couldn’t help it any longer. He moaned exactly like that waitress Inias had over all those years ago. The person who had sparked Cas’s jealousy and paved the road for his understanding of his own feelings. “Fuck, yes, please, master,” he cried out.

“Oh, pet,” Inias growled as his grip tightened on Cas’s hips and his thrusts got deeper, harder.

He knew he would come if Inias continued like this. He would come untouched just from his master’s cock. “Master, I’m close. May I come?” he begged breathlessly

Inias hummed. “You may,” he grunted as he picked up speed, the head of his cock now constantly dragging over Cas’s prostate.

He knew he should be embarrassed by the way he was losing it, moaning and gasping, being watched by everyone. But he didn’t care anymore. He couldn’t think; he could only feel Inias’s cock in him, driving him insane.

“Yes, master, thank you,” he cried out as he came so hard, he nearly blacked out for a moment.

When his master’s hips stilled, he could feel the way Inias’s cock twitched inside of him. 

Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips. “If you could see his face,” he whispered.

"What about it?" Cas breathed out, chuckling at how light and contented he felt, just being fucked and filled so thoroughly.

“Like he’s never seen anyone more beautiful.” Dean braced his forehead against Cas’s. “I know that look.”

Cas hummed before he kissed Dean's soft lips. "Yeah," he whispered. "I look at both of you like that." 

He leaned back, throwing a look over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Inias's. He gave him a soft smile, before he mouthed, "Thank you."

Inias slowly pulled out, quickly moving to Cas’s side to release him. As he helped Cas up, he immediately drew him in for a hug. He then whispered, “If you think I’m going to not make up for your missed punishments…” He drew back and carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “But that will wait until we’re home.”

Cas smiled brightly at him. Inias was an incredible Dom, never letting him down. "I can't wait to tell Dean the whole story when we're back. He will love this."

Inias chuckled as he grabbed Cas’s clothes and started redressing him. “We’re almost as bad as you two.”

"We're the perfect fit. The three of us," Cas replied, enjoying the way Inias helped with his clothes, touching him everywhere. He always felt touch starved after a hard fucking. "We should free our other half. Third?"

Inias hummed after he pulled Cas’s pants up. “Definitely time for some aftercare,” he said as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips and moved to Dean’s side to release him next.

Cas helped release Dean's other hand before taking it and helping him up from the bench. "You looked thoroughly fucked, my cute sex toy. Can you still walk?"

Dean grinned at him. “Wouldn’t say no to being carried,” he said as he leaned against Cas.

Before he could respond, Inias picked Dean up and draped him over his shoulder, waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

“If you’re Tarzan, what does that make me?” Cas chuckled as he used the opportunity to gently slap Dean’s ass.

“Jane,” Inias said as he yanked Cas in for a kiss.

Cas kissed him back, succumbing to unbridled, unrelenting passion, all while stroking over Dean’s ass in the process. Cas was a little breathless when he pulled back. “And what about Dean?” He laughed, looking at Dean, and how much he was enjoying being carried and taken care of.

Inias waggled his eyebrows. “He’s our pet.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Rawr.”

“I should have known,” Cas replied, patting Dean’s ass. “Our little bear.” They went to the lounge where Cas said goodbye to Ambriel and Hannah, kissing them both on their cheeks, before waving to the rest of their friends. “Time to get our lovely pet to bed.”

“Don’t be such a stranger,” Hannah said as they pointed at Dean. “That one’s a lot of fun.”

Cas couldn’t help but feel happy and proud of Dean. His first event and he seemed to have maximized on the fun, before he realized that this event wasn’t a first just for Dean. “Yes, we definitely will plan to come more often.”

He leaned into Inias, giving him a quick wink.

Inias pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek before pressing a playful bite to Dean’s hip. “And more than once,” Inias added.

“Still the sex addict,” Cas whispered in Inias’s ear before they finally left for the dressing room, changing into their normal clothes. 

When Inias let go of Dean, Cas pulled him into a hug and kissed his nose. “You won’t believe it, but remember my internet friend from New Jersey when I was younger? The one I was so worried about back then?”

Dean nodded, brow quirked in bemusement. “Yeah?”

“What I’ve never told you is that this guy was my first Dom. I had a super hardcore crush on him.” Cas reached over to Inias and intertwined their hands. “Guess what we just found out.”

Dean held their gaze, head tilted and expression unmoving as realization dawned on his features. “No.”

Inias wrapped his arm around Cas’s chest from behind, pulling Cas against his chest. “Yes,” he replied before gently biting Cas’s lobe. “And such a needy,  _ needy  _ little sub.”

Cas knew he was blushing when he remembered all the dirty stuff he had told Tear… Inias. It was so weird to be embarrassed about it, but it was also weird for him to fit those two puzzle pieces together in his mind. 

It was an incredible coincidence. He gasped softly as he leaned against Inias. “You always took such good care of me. Always hated, though, that you couldn’t spank and discipline me like you wanted to.”

“Oh, cupcake,” Inias purred, “the only concern now is if I tack on interest.”

Cas bit down on his lower lip, giving Inias a submissive look. "I think it was very inconsiderate of me to make you wait. I deserve every punishment you see fit, master." Saying that reminded him of something. “And I think your other pet might be interested in using my hole too.”

Inias’s eyes widened, pupils blown. His master clearly liked that idea. “We need to leave, now,” he commanded as he started pushing Dean and Cas toward the exit.

Cas exchanged a smirk with Dean. “He really is incorrigible.”

Dean shrugged. “S’why we love him.”

That was very true. Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean on one side and Inias on the other as they left, squeezing them both as they headed home. 

**The Pushy Bottom, er, The End**


End file.
